User blog:Coolconnor995/Chronology of Events
Here, I have put together a full list of where the events take place in the Dragon Ball Timeline. Now, some of these are tricky, because they're from movies, games, or because there's not much info during the actual Event. If enough people want me to, I can write a version explaining all of the placements as well as other events that are currently missing. Pre-DB Saga '-A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Stages 7+' '-The Ancient Space Pirate' '-Savage Sovereign' '-Prodigy Prince' '-A Lone Warrior's Last Battle Stages 1-6' DB Saga '-Adventure of Gratitude' '-The Bizarre Rabbit Mob!' '-Master of Masters' '-The Peculiar Penguin Village' '-Penguin Village Adventure' '-Training at Korin Tower' '-The Masked Martial Artist' '-Yamcha's Epic Clash Stage 1' '-Training in the Clouds' '-Mercenary Tao Strikes Back' '-King Piccolo's Successor' ' ' ' ' Saiyan Saga '-A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Stages 1-5' '-Yamcha's Epic Clash Stage 2' '-The Full-Hearted Fighter' '-A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race Stages 6+' '-Fearsome Super Elite' '-The Tree of Might' ' ' ' ' Frieza Saga '-Summit of the Universe' '-The Evil Emperor of the Universe' '-Transcended Warrior' ' ' ' ' Future Saga '-HOPE!! Fight Against Despair!' ' ' ' ' Android/Cell Saga '-The Time Traveling Warrior, Vicious Mechanical Monarch, and Cold Blooded King' '-Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!!' '-The Strongest Rivals' '-The Ultimate Transformation in Space' '-The Divine Demonic Namekian Warrior' '-Gentle Destroyer' '-Berserker of Destruction Stages 1 and 2' '-Fight ! 10 Billion Power Warriors' '-HERO Extermination Plan and HERO Extermination Plan Evil Powers Strike Back' '-The Horrific Cell Games' '-Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy' '-The Best Fighter of West Quadrant' ' ' ' ' Buu Saga '-Defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan' '-Berserker of Destruction Stage 3' '-The Mysterious Mask' '-Warrior from Beyond the Grave' '-The Super Warrior Bio Broly' '-The Inimitable Fusion and A Fiend Possessed' '-Success? Fail? A Fusion of Super Forces' '-The Unparalleled Paragon of Hope' '-Guardian of the Sanctuary' '-Ultimate Awakened Power' '-Supreme Fusion! Blazing Potara' '-The Terrifying Transforming Majin' '-Pure Destruction and Carnage' '-Go Forth ! Hero of Justice' '-Surpassing All' ' ' ' ' Gods of the Universe Saga '-Battle of Gods' '-7th Universe's God of Destruction' '-Countdown to Resurrection' '-Resurrection F' '-The Golden Emperor's Vengeance' '-Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga' '-Beyond God - The Ultimate Secret' '-Dragon Ball Fusions The Fused World' ' ' ' ' Goku Black Saga '-Dragon Ball Super Future Trunks Saga' '-The Darkness Shrouding the Future' '-Surpassing Even the Gods and Beautiful Rose-Colored Terror' '-Blazing Blue Fusion, Miracle Sword of Light, and Eternal God, Distorter of Worlds' '-N'cha! Strongest in the World' '-Captain Yamcha's Grand Slam!' ' ' ' ' GT Saga '-Dragon Ball GT: Black Star DB Saga' '-Pan's Secret Adventure' '-Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga' '-Dragon Ball GT The Vengeance of Giant Ape Baby' '-The Strongest Saiyan Who Burns Crimson' '-The Ultimate Ambitious Build Super 17' '-The Shadow Dragons of Despair and Invincible Saiyan Covered In Crimson' ' ' ' ' DB Heroes Saga '-The Space-Time Traveler' '-Power at the Pinnacle' '-Ultimate Fury! Maximum Power Berserker' '-Mysterious Warrior Born From Darkness' ' ' ' ' Hero’s Legacy Saga '-Goku Jr.'s Testimony of Courage' Category:Blog posts